


The Bee Hive: Gangs of Paris

by Farallan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farallan/pseuds/Farallan
Summary: André Bourgeois is the leader of the Bee Hive gang. The biggest, richest and most influential gang of Paris.The Dupain-Cheng bakery has an little illegal but good casino and betting shop in the back. They love both of their jobs but one is  more dangerous so they ask The Hive for protection. Throug that Chloé and Marinette became Friends as they were three years old.OrThe Gang AU no one wanted but i write now anyways
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Mylène Haprèle & Rose Lavillant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. The Tailor and the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes when you find any. i am from germany even if i think that i am very good in english ther will be mistakes.

In contrast to popular belief Marinette and Chloé were friends, good friends. They knew each other since they were three years old. They became such good friends that Chloé had a good set of spare clothing at the Dupain-Cheng's and Marinette an own room at the hotel of the Bourgeois.

They were inseparable until they went to school. They played roles in school, well Chloé played a role Marinette just had to act as if she didn't like the other girl. It may sound easy but for Marinette it wasn't she could deal with Chloé being “mean” to her.

For her it was harder to act like she didn't like Chloé, so she began to just be herself. She just hid that she was friend's with Chloe but she could be nice to her. Even if Chloé still needed to act her part.

In the evening they would always play games or watch movies together. They would have pillow fights and cuddle with each other till they fell asleep and woke up in the morning.

Marinette wasn't stupid at all but when it came to grades Chloé was the smarter one also when it came to noticing that someone was lying and she was just socially smarter in general. Marinette had other skills though, she was an excellent baker and tailor and technically gifted all around.

She was a clumsy girl but at anything she tried she was better than most people when they started doing things. Of course she came to points were she was stuck on things or that someone staid better than her. But when it came to baking and more important designing and sewing clothes not many could reach her. Just those that made a living because of that like her parents with baking or Gabriel Agreste with fashion.

They always succeeded at hiding their friendship, but since Marinette became friends with the new girl, Alya, it became harder. Not just because Alya and Chloé often fought, screaming and cursing at each other, while Marinette just watched while wanting to chew them out, saying that her friends should get along.

No, Alya ,while she didn't mean any harm with it, loved to snoop around so Mari had to hide Chloés clothes, and designs she did for her. But as clumsy as Mari was, she just had to screw up one day. That day was an sleepover with Alya, where she forgot to put away an design for a dress for Chloé that was for a party the school hosted.

As Alya saw the design she asked for who it was, and in Mari's sleep deprived state she waved it of as ,,For a friend”. And that led to the situation Mari was currently in. An enraged Alya at her side. Alya stared angrily at Chloé ,,How dare she steal another design from you” Alya finally spat out.

Marinette fumbled with her hair and waved it of with an ,,It's not a big deal” after she said that Alya stared at her intensely. ,,Not a big deal. Chloé stole your design. Again” she pronounced the last word strongly. Marinette looked at the ground trying to figure out how to calm her raging friend down but had no idea.

Nino noticed the little dispute the two seemed to have and walked over calm as he always was just wearing slightly better clothing ,,What's up Ladydudes” he asked as he was close enough. Immediately Alya turned to Nino ,, Chloé stole another design of Mari” she spat out the blondes name as it was the worst thing on earth.

Nino began to frown ,,Really that is not very cool of her” he said shortly thinking about his choice of words. ,,Not cool! It's Chloé of course it's not cool. She would kick kittens when they are in her way” she said getting more angry with the second and imitating the blonde in the last part.

Nino chuckled a bit at that ,,What are you planning on doing?” he asked after a short moment. Mari immediately replied ,,Nothing, its no big deal really. Just calm down Alya, Okay?” that just had the contrary effect she had intended. Alya got even more angry and growled ,,What did she do to you Mari?” The blue haired girls eyes went wide “Nothing she did nothing”.

Alya looked at her friend and began stomping towards the blonde. ,,Why are you wearing that dress Chloé” Alya growled to the other girl talking with Sabrina and Adrien. ,,It looks good and a friend made it for me, why Césaire are you jealous” the blonde said her head held high. Mari and Nino came after Alya and heard the conversation.

Marinette was really nervous she felt her heart pounding in her chest hoping that this wont escalate.

Alya was furious now so furious that her face got red ,,That is one of Marinette's designs and I don't think that she is your friend. Because you don't have friends” Alya screamed at the blonde. Many eyes turned to them some began to murmur and Mari knew these voices, there were the voices of her classmates.

And they all just murmured about Chloé. That she did it again. Adrien just looked to Chloé ,,Is it true? Is that Mari's design” The blondes eyes widened she looked around and narrowed her eyes at Alya getting red ,,I-I” she tried to say something but got interrupted by Ivan ,,Spare us the excuses and just admit it” he said calmly.

At that she opened her mouth but closed it again. She glanced around the many disapproving looks and then she stormed of. Alya crossed her arms in triumph and looked over to Marinette a small smile on her lips. But now, Mari was the furious one she looked to Alya. The taller girl was sure that she never saw her friend that angry.

,,What were you thinking, I said it wasn't a big deal so you just should have left it at that:” After that she ran after Chloé. Alya looked stunned just as everyone else. Even though Marinette was always nice to Chloé, she never defended her. To that came that no one ever saw her that furious.

All just had one thing in mind as they were staring after the two girls. What on Earth just happened.


	2. Friends

Chloé sat on an bench in front of the school. Small tears at the edge of her eyes. The last thing Alya had said hurt, that no one talked about her choice of words hurt that Adrien just asked if its true hurt. Not even Sabrina spoke up for her, she knew that Marinette wouldn't say anything, even if, she would have cut her of, for safety and everything.

While thinking about that, the small tears rolled down her cheeks. Well she deserved to be chewed out like that, right? Even to stay safe she wouldn't have to act like that Mari told her that multiple times already, but it was to late to stop now, right?

She quietly cried to herself until someone sat next to her. She looked over shortly to see an still slightly angry Marinette beside her. The raven haired girl looked to the blonde ,,I am so sorry for what Alya said.” Chloé glanced to her friend ,,W-well I kinda deserved it. I-I mean I really am nasty to her and the others. But that's kinda who I am now.” she mumbled more to herself than to girl next to her, which heard that anyway.

Marinette put an arm around Chloé and hugged her slightly. ,,Well first of you have me” at that she nudged the blond lightly with her head. ,,Secondly you can star acting nice, they won't forget what you did, but you can make up for it, you just need to start even if it's slowly” Chloé looked at Mari some more tears at the edge of her eyes.

,,I am gonna stop... acting as if I don't like you, and I am gonna try to better myself. Though no promises on that part.” she half sniffled, half giggled ,,But I don't think I will go back in there today.” Mari looked over to her and hugged her closer ,,Well there is always the option of movies and cuddles an my place” the brunette offered. The blonde nodded at that.

They stood up and began walking to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

…

,,What just happened” a very confused Nino was the first to speak up. ,,That was... unusual” Alya chimed in. The class looked at each other, everyone had a puzzled look on their face. ,,Marinette got mad... and defended Chloé” Nathaniel said staring off in the distance. ,,Should we apologize tomorrow?” Rose asked the group. ,,To whom?” Alix looked around. “Booth” Adrien said and the Class nodded hesitantly.

…

Marinette put on her jacket, pulled up her jeans while she stumbled down the stairs an bun in her mouth. She got safely of the stairs, wants to walk further and falls Chloé barely catching her ,,Gosh, you need to be more careful Mari” the blonde said pulling her up.

The brunette smiled weakly while rubbing the back of her head. Chloé sighed, smiling slightly while she pulled her friend further waving at the girls parents. Mari picked her backpack up while she was pulled forwards and said her quick goodbyes to her parents.

The two girls walked in comfortable silence while bumping each others shoulders playfully. They arrived as some of the first and as the first of their class. They walked to the room and sat in their seats talking about things.

They talked and somehow got to an old story. They were seven maybe eight and watched an horror movie without letting Tom or Sabine know. Later that night they couldn't sleep and tom wanted to check up on them they heard sounds of him coming up and got scared.

In her fear Chloé threw make up powder at the man which began coughing and almost fell down again. Of course he was angry but instead of chewing the out he threw the make up powder back laughing at the faces of the children.

They began laughing. That was a good memory.

While the two girls laughed Alya and Nino walked in the room. And yet again they were confused Chloé and Marinette talked as if they were friends for years. Which they were but they didn't knew that.

,,Mari?” Alya asked a bit on accident. The raven haired girl turned to her friend ,,Oh, hey guys, sorry for the little outburst” the girl smiled sheepishly her friends still overwhelmed by the scene in front of them.

,,You want a picture or why are you staring  Césaire” the blonde said. Alya wanted to say something but got interrupted by Mari ,,Really I thought we talked about this” the girl half whined. Chloé rolled her eyes ,,I cant just stop being sarcastic immediately, plus that wasn't that bad Mari.” After that Nino was the first of the two to find his voice again ,,Whats... going on. You are talking casually with Chloé. As if you two are friends.”

Chloé opened her mouth and closed it thinking if she should just say it. But that decision was taken from her, by Marinette which just said ,,Because we are.” Nino's and Alya's mouth hang wide open after that.

Some more of their classmates came in and looked at the four ,,Whats up” Kim asked after standing there for a short time. Neither Alya nor Nino could form any coherent sentences at the moment. So they just got to their places. The others waited for an explanation but Marinette just shrugged. So everyone got to their seats apologizing as they moved pass the blonde and the brunette. 

As Alya found her voice again the first lesson already started. So as she asked Mari for an explanation she waved it of with ,,After the lesson okay?” The reporter just nodded at that.

…

Marinette sat at lunch at her table were Alya, Nino, Alix, Adrien and Nathaniel. All looked expectantly at the girl. Mari just opened her mouth as Chloé came to the table. Alix, Adrien and Nathaniel looked at Chloé like she would do something bad again while Alya and Nino just looked confused.

,,Mari, there wouldn't be the chance that your pa...” she was cut of by Marinette who hold, an little box with macrons in it, out to the blonde with a little smile. ,,God, your parents are the best thanks.” Chloé gave her friend a hug and got back to her table after that.

The black haired girl turned to her friends, which gaped at her. Except Alya and Nino who just stared in disbelief but that was just something that made them think so that wasn't a joke this morning. Alya broke the silence ,,So that this morning.. you meant that” Marinette nodded ,,I mean it as much as I mean that we are friends.”

Nathaniel was still confused ,,What did she say this morning?” That was what brought Nino out of his silence ,,She said she and Chloé are friends.” When Adrien would have drank something he would have chocked at that, to Alix exactly that happened. After she was done almost dying on a soft drink she said ,,What. You and Chloé are friends. That isn't friendship its called bullying Mari.”

The girl in question giggled a bit at that ,,I know Chloé since I was three. We grew up together. I have my own room at the hotel. And after school we often talked when I was at her house or she at mine. How she treated me here was an act. One she no longer wanted to maintain.”

The group stared at her. One minute gone by, two minutes and three minutes. Adrien talked for the first time ,,For real now? And why she act at school?” Mari got red as he spoke to her ,,T-That is between C-Chloé, me and our parents.” she said not looking at him so she can withou being an complete stuttering mess. 

Alya had an question on her mind one where she feared the answer a little ,,Mari, you're not stop being friends with us right, because of Chloé right.” The others looked at Alya with wide eyes but then thought the same and looked and Mari Alix the only one without an pleading look. You could still see that she cared though.

The eyes of the raven haired girl went wide ,,Course not, how can you think that, if Chloé would object to you as my friends she would had said no to me befriending you all you in the first place.” 

Everyone at the table let a breath of relief at that, Marinette would stay there friend they would just need to share her with Chloé Bourgeois the meanest girl at school. But Marinette liked her so maybe she won't be to bad anymore. Because till now the hardest that she said were things that even could be seen as friendly banter. 

Alya smiled, and made an decision she will find out why Chloé kept that act and why it was started in the first place.

But before she could really think about how she was gonna do it Mari spoke to her ,,Oh, Alya would you please do me the favor and apologies by Chloé to. She was really hurt yesterday. And thanks I never taught all of you would say thank you.” at the last part she glanced at Alix which just croosed her arms and huffed a little smirk on her lips. ,,Bourgeois can be decent. Maybe she can get to good.” the pink haired girl said to everyone surprise except Marinette which knew what she meant.

Alya sighed a bit and agreed ,,Okay, Girl. I will apologize. Just don't pressure me into befriending her.” her best friend nodded happily. And then the bell rang already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. If you have questions or feedback write a comment and ask away pls have a nice day/evening/night


	3. New friends and questions

Loud Rock music sounded in Marinette's room as she drew designs for some suits and dresses. She was alone right now because Chloe needed to be on some event and she had an client very soon so Alya couldn't be here.

The client was like always someone from the Mafia or an gangster. Well yakuza this time, and that would be the first time she will make something for an yakuza member. They tended to go to their own tailors. Not to an less known french tailor that was 15. But there weren't many underground tailors her age she guessed.

The song changed and Marinette erased what she had drawn for the twelfth time. She sat and listened to the music. Well right now she couldn't think of anything special. Hopefully that would come till the client arrived. But apparently the universe was not on her side because the bell had rung and her mom had called that they will be up in a second.

She stopped drawing and turned to the trapdoor that was the entrance of her room and tried to look at least a bit professional. Not short after a women with dark hair and sunglasses came up she held something and tapped the floor with it as she walked. ,,Hello. There is something to sit on, on your right” Mari said.

Just then she noticed that a girl her age came up after the women. They looked alike, the younger had shorter hair then what was probably her mother. Needles to say both had quite Asiatic features. All in all the girl looked quite stunning. She shook her head there is no time for thinking like that.

The girl sat next to the women they said ,,Hello” in unison. The women spoke further ,,I am Tomoe Tsurugi and that is my daughter Kagami.” ,,I am Marinette. Nice to meet you. So for which one am I going to make clothes” the tailor asked smiling. Tomoe nudged her daughter slightly ,,That would be for me” Kagami said.

,,Can you make it safe against bullets and knifes?” Tomoe asked. ,,Yes I can, so what did you have in mind.” The older women spoke again ,,Something simple but still presentable.” Marinette began to think and sketch something. ,,This will take a while” to that the other two just nodded and watched the tailor draw an design.

…

Chloé sighed, god this is so boring. Why does her father need her at such things. She looked around and snorted. ,,That's one ugly dress” it sounded from her left. She chuckled. She knew that Alix was now next to her probably looking really uncomfortable in an dress herself.

,,Yeah it is and her hair style.” The pink haired girl snorted ,,Looks like a bird's nest” they both began to laugh. ,,And over there. Those buttons must be stronger than me, Kim and Ivan combined” the shorter pointed to a man and both began to laugh. ,,Lets go somewhere with less fashion crimes” the blonde said and began walking off followed by Alix.

They talked about some more fashion disasters while they walked. ,,Where would she be now” the voice of Andre Bourgeois broke the chat of the two. Chloé pulled Alix behind an wall and signaled to be silent for a bit. Her father and the person he talked to walked by.

,,I would rather not talk to my father right now” the blonde said ,,It's better to talk to you” she added. ,,Oh, you like me Bourgeois” the shorter teen grinned and poked the taller. The blonde rolled her eyes and began walking of ,,Kubdel. Now come on I still can hear the bad music.”

The shorter girl followed after the blonde ,,What is it with you being nice to Mari all off a sudden.” The taller stopped walking and Alix bumped into her ,,Weren't you there when she explained it.” The pink haired girl nodded ,,Yeah but I want the whole reason.” A groan came from the blonde ,,L-Look your father's side business is protected by the hive? The side business of Mari's parents are also protected by it.”

Alix looked confused ,,Side business of Mari's pa.. what are you talking about?” Chloé groaned again ,,Her parents lead the underground casino.” Alix was stunned ,,No way that they lead that thing and what that makes Mari the casinos tailor” Chloé just looked at her and nodded.

Alix took a minute to process what she just heard and then laughed. And as Chloé heard that laugh she needed to hide an little blush on her face. ,,Well now that that is clear” she couldn't finish ,,Then why be like that in school?”

,,I taught it would be better because she wouldn't be associated with me and safer” Alix raised an eyebrow ,,And why do you thought that was an good idea.” Chloé sighed she is doing that a lot this evening ,,My mom told me to, and you know I wanted to be like her, not one of the best decisions I ever made.”

Alix snorted and nodded ,,That decisions is the reason your Queen Bitch.” Chloé chuckled a bit sadly and that didn't go unnoticed by Alix ,,Whats wrong?” The blonde didn't speak ,,Come on Chloé talk to me.”

She breathed out ,,It's just..” another sigh ,,Because of being the Queen Bitch how you named it I barely have any friends and with barely I mean like two and a half.” ,,A half” the shorter girl raised an eyebrow. A slight chuckle came from the blonde ,,Your the half because you are short and were only friends at such gatherings.”

Alix looked at her ,,Firstly I am not short, and secondly if you try to better yourself I am up for being your friend I mean you can be fun.” The taller grinned softly and poked the pink haired girl ,,You like me Kubdel.” Alix blushed a bit and began poking back. They both began to laugh and banter around some more.

…

Alya ate in the kitchen as her mother came home. Her mom walked into the kitchen and greeted her while she took of gloves that she has not taken of for a while. And as she looked at her mothers hand she was confused. There was a tattoo and it was new which was weird because she did not like tattoos.

,,Since when do you have that” she decided to just ask. It looked quite familiar it was a bee. Where has she seen that before? ,,I saw it at an tattoo parlor and thought it looked good” her mother broke her out of her thought process. ,,I didn't knew you liked tattoos” to that her mother stopped shortly. ,,Well opinions can change.”

Alya wasn't stupid her mother was lying. Where did she see that tattoo before? She just couldn't point it. Was it at school? But who had it? She tried to think and then she saw an picture before her eyes. Of Chloé who had that bee at her ankle.

She stood up and got to her room. She took her laptop and began to search. There were many things that could have something to do with her mother. Right now she was reading an article about an Bee Hive gang who's members identified through that tattoo. That couldn't be it but it was interesting. And then the article had an photo of such an tattoo, it was exactly like her mothers.

Well it would explain why her mother had an tattoo even if she did not like them, but her mother could never be in an gang, could she. She needed to sleep on that and ask her friends they knew more about Paris then her.

…

After around two hours she had an final design after checking in with what the Tsurugi's wanted. It was an red leather jacket and light red pants over an thin white colored cardigan with an hood on it. On the back booth the cardigan and the jacket had the sign of the Tsurugi's.

Kagami's mother was already out of her room as she took measurements of Kagami. ,,H.. Hey I am new in town. And my mother thinks you are accepzable so would you like maybe...” Kagami stoped and mumbled ,,ah that's stupid she will say no anyway probably has enough friends already.” Marinette got a bit sad at that.

,,I would like to spent some time with you Kagami” she smiled at he other girl after she turned her around. Kagami was a bit taken aback from that but she smiled a bit, not much but genuine ,,Shall I give you my Number or.” She was cut off as Mari shoved an small paper into her hands an number scribbled onto it. It also said Mari with an heart as an I point.

,,Kagami are you coming” she looked over to the trapdoor ,,Coming. Have good day Marinette.” She bowed to the other dark haired girl and began going down ,,Bye Kagami.” Mari waved her goodbye. She liked making new fiends.

Marinette turned around, and now to sewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and the story so far.
> 
> If you have some suggestions leave a comment and I see what I can do.
> 
> Sorry that came so late in the week but I was and am still sick so, but hey here it is.


	4. A fox walked in the Hive

It was a stormy Saturday night in Paris, so stormy you could practically swim in the streets. The next day some trees would probably not be on their previous spot anymore. No one in there right mind would be going through that weather, at least that is what everyone would assume. But there was an figure in an hoodie walking to the Bourgeois hotel.

That person walked into the entrance area and pulled down the hood. As the person revealed herself wavy reddish-brown hair fell onto the girls shoulders. Alya was soaked from head to toe and breathing heavily. She was here because her mother wasn't home yet combined with the possibility that her mother might be in an gang Alya was very unsettled.

She snooped around a bit more and saw the tattoo on Chloé in the changing room. She also saw an tattoo on Marinette but hers looked different then Chloés or her mothers. She also seeked some more in the internet and found many unsettling things. Robbery, Murder and torture are jut the tip of the iceberg.

Alya was scared by that but despite that she came here anyways because it was about her mother and she may like the adrenaline a bit. She began sneaking through the halls of the hotel to the kitchen and as she arrived it was empty. She sneaked around further, looking for her mother or signs of her as she heard a voice behind her ,,Who is that sneaking around”. 

She got grappled and pulled in a room with many people in it. She got placed in the middle of it before Mr. Bourgeois who just eyed her. ,,Found her sneaking around Boss. What should we do?” the man that dragged her there asked. Mr. Bourgeois looked at her ,,Well we should do what we always do” Alya was terrified and looked around for help, whispering for help, and then she saw her mother holding her hands in front of her mouth.

,,Understood” was the only reply the man gave before he quickly pulled out an gun. ,,Whats going on here papa?” Chloés voice sounded from behind her as she walked in. She then looked at Alya and said ,,Here you are we are waiting for you upstairs. Gosh how hard is it to come to the highest floor?” Her father looked at her ,,I was told she sneaked around” he tried to calm his daughter.

,,She must have taken it to seriously that I said she should try to be silent because you are still working” Chloé said and grabbed Alya by her arm and took her out of the room with an ,,Don't overwork yourself dad.” The blonde led her in the elevator and pushed the button to the highest floor.

,,What the hell are you doing here” the blonde almost screamed at the redhead which flinched a bit. Alya slowly explained her reasons and Chloé sighed. ,,You had luck, now don't tell anyone about it and I will talk with my father tomorrow. And you were right your mother is a part of it.” the door of the elevator opened and Chloé walked to a door slowly followed by Alya.

The blonde opened the door and Alya was a bit baffled to see Alix, Marinette and that Kagami girl in the room. ,,Look who I found” Chloé said sarcastically and walked to one of her wardrobes and pulled out some clothes. She gave them to Alya and said ,,Put this on or you get sick.” As Alya put on the cloth the blonde explained what happened.

Alix snickered at the story Marinette looked concerned and Kagami just asked ,,Who is she?” Alya was very confused from what was happening and that's why she just asked. Marinette was the one to answer ,,Our parents are all involved in illegal activities and accept Kagami and her mom we are also part of the hive.” the raven haired girl explained trying to find the right words,,Are you okay after that down there”she added.

The redhead looked at her blinking multiple times and asked ,,Yes I am b- Y-you are in... in the hive.” Marinette just smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her head and said ,,Yes?” Alya was surprised and didn't know what to say. Kagami began to talk ,,I don't know if its the right moment but.. its nice to meet you Alya I am Kagami.” 

Alya looked at her ,,Ähh.. yes.. nice to meet you.” To say it was awkward would be an understatement. After a while of silence and awkwardly looking at each other it knocked. Chloé was a bit confused but still said ,,Its open.” The door opened and Alyas mother came in. Marinette smiled and waved at the women ,,Hello Mme. Césaire.” The women smiled weakly at Marinette and then looked at the blonde ,,Thank you for helping my daughter.”

Chloé looked at Mme. Césaire ,,No problem. I.. would like her to stay for the night if that's okay.” Now Mme. Césaire was confused but said yes anyway and added ,,Then have a good night girls” before she left. ,,Why do you want me here?” the redhead asked bemused. The blonde answered calmly ,,Well like I said I will talk with papa about you and you might as well be here for that so I can tell you how it went. And were having an sleepover and your Marinetts friend so why not.”

Alix was spoke next ,,Sooo wanna watch a movie” as she hold up a couple of movies. ,,Sure but not one of your horror movies” Chloé said while turning the TV on. Marinette opened her mouth but Alix just said ,,No we are not watching Disney.” Alya giggled a bit at that slowly calming down and forgetting the previous events. Kagami looked at the group ,,What is Disney?” Chloé looked at the Asian girl ,,Ohh we are so watching Disney, Alix she needs to get a childhood.” 

Alix groaned and fell back on Chloés bed ,,Can we at least not watch the older ones.” ,,How about Baymax?” Alya asked ,,Its Disney and should have enough action for Alix.” Chloé thought for a moment before seeking the movie and putting it on. Marinette paled herself between Kagami and Alya. Luckily she was so oblivious or she would have noticed the slight blush on the two girls. Alix and Chloé sat on the bed shoulder on shoulder with a light smile on their lips.

They watched the movie and laughed together Kagami liked it. After the half of the movie was over Marinette was fast asleep snuggling in the two girls. Alya whispered to herself ,,Gosh she is gonna kill me.” while looking at the sleeping girl. Kagami looked over to the redhead ,,I know what you mean.” On the bed an very sleepy Chloé had noticed how muscular the short girl really was as she laid her head on the girls stomach. The blonde had an gigantic blush on her face as she tried to sleep. 

Alya looked back to see that and thought back on what happened. Maybe she was wrong about Chloé, she will give her a chance after today. That were the thought she had before laying her head on Maris and slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another miraculous fic Named Undead City and thats why i cant promise to update at least once a week because i also have school but i will try. 
> 
> Hoped you liked the chapter. If you want check out my tumblr under the same name and ask questions or something have a nice week


	5. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update i will try to update more often but i will stop trying to update once a week if it happens it will if not then not

Alya woke up in the morning still very sleepy she snuggled to what ever laid next to her. It was warm, soft and smelled good so she snuggled to it even closer until it said ,,Ähm, Alya?” That woke her up completely in a second she stopped and opened her eyes to look at her best friend. She had a slight blush on her cheeks ,,Morning girl” she said a bit awkwardly. Her blush grew a bit as she heard someone laugh behind her. She turned around and saw Chloé smiling and Alix laughing, she glared at them shortly before looking back to Mari.

Behind her best friend sat Kagami who bowed her head in greeting. ,,We should get ready it's already nine in the morning” the blonde behind her said. ,,Yeah you're right” said Mari who stretched herself ,,I need to help my parents later.” The bakers daughter walked to her backpack and pulled out her clothes and began dressing herself. Alix and Kagami did the same while Alya looked at her still wet clothes.

A short time later as the others were almost done dressing Alya got hit on the head by some clothes. ,,These should fit you” Chloé said already completely done. The brown haired girl looked at the clothes for a moment and then started putting them on. Marinette had her usual clothes just as Alix and Kagami. Chloe had something more casual and Alya surprisingly got clothes that were pretty similar to her own. But probably twice as expensive.

Mari put her things together and said good bye and then left with Kagami. A short moment later Alix said her good byes and was going home herself. Alya looked to Chloé ,,What now. You wanted me to stay for a bit longer, right?” The blonde in question nodded to Alya ,,Follow me” she said as she left the room the brunette right behind her. They walked through some corridors and then into a room.

The room was rather normal it looked like a waiting room. White walls, a gray carpet, some chairs, another door and what was probably a receptionist desk. Behind the desk sat a tall woman with blonde hair in a bun and an yellow black striped top. Chloé walked up to the woman and asked smiling ,,Good morning Pollen is Papa in there.” The woman, Pollen it seemed, nodded ,,Yes he is and he should have time right now so you can go right in Chloé.”

Chloé smiled at the woman ,,Thanks Pollen” she got to the door ,,Jut wait a second” and the she went in. Alya stood in the room for a bit before she decided to sit down because it felt really awkward. She sat there fumbling with her hands for a while because her smartphones battery was empty. After a good while Chloé came out of the room to Alya ,,Well I told him the truth and there is one good and one bad thing. The good one he isn't mad at you for snooping around. The bad one he wants you to proof yourself, so you have to do something.”

…

She hated to help her mom with work. It was often loud it was in weird places but most importantly it was very bloody and she didn't like blood on her clothes. She still needed to go anyways. And that is why she was there right now in an alleyway looking at her mother which is beating the face of an thug that did something stupid with his friends. She did the same a minute ago, she didn't like it but she knew how and would do it if necessary. It was surprising how easy it was for two women to beat the shit out of five guys.

She looked at her mother which now has stopped hitting the guy and got up from the ground ,,Ya did great lad, now come along there is more work.” Juleka sighed and followed her mother out of the alley ,,What did they even do to deserve that” Anarka looked at her daughter ,,I don' know lad never asked them.” The woman walked through some other alleys seemingly looking for the next people to beat up for payment.

,,Why did I need to help you today you could have managed that alone” Anarka stopped and looked at her daughter. ,,Well yes but you can never know, plus I thought we could use some mother daughter bonding time” the older woman smiled. They walked a bit more and came upon a group of six guys. Anarka looked at them for a while and then at a photo before she nodded at her daughter.

They began walking up to them and said ,,Warning from the Serpents” then Anarka smashed the head of one of the men in the wall he was out cold after that. Juleka shighed and threw a punch to the gut of one of them and kicked the knee of another there was an rather loud crack and he fell. This is how it often was she looked to the place were the other three stood before and noticed that they weren't there anymore.

,,What cowards these lad's are. Well come on I think they got the message” Anarka said with a cheery voice. The older woman looked at the three guys for a second before she began walking of onto the main street. ,,Wanna get some ice cream or something lad?” she looked back at her daughter. ,,Maybe some lemon cake” the goth said looking at her mother. They were a weird family with a weird job and Anarkas decisions were questionable sometimes but she meant well. They were there for each other that's what counts.

…

Kagami sat at home in her room. She was reading at the moment in one of her few and short moments of free time. Today was a day with many things to do and still, through the way the day began it was a good one for her. She liked Mari and her friends seemed nice to, and she was surprised that she was allowed to go to an sleepover. But the rest of the day is full she already had a short fencing lesson.

The rest for today are mothers work affairs. She understands that business is important. And she understands that she needs to know how it goes because she will one day lead it but why does she need to be there for almost every meeting. She liked her mother really, but sometimes she was exhausting. And it was exhausting to always be perfect. Three knocks on the door brought her out of her thought process. ,,Miss Kagami would you please come the guests have arrived.” She sighed and stood up, well at least there wasn't an arranged marriage for her.

…

Alya sighed she looked up at the house before her. She pulled at the straps of the backpack she had to take with her. She swallowed the fear before she rang the bell. Of course she had to deliver some weird shit to some weird ass place. The door opened and a woman stood before her. She had fine clothing and looked Alya up and down then raised a eyebrow after.

,,What do you want here?” the woman looked at her as Alya took the backpack of. ,,Was told to bring you this by Mister Bourgeois.” She hold out the backpack, the woman reached for it and mumbled something along the lines of ,,They get younger every day.” Alya was confused but tried to not show it she just wanted to get home so she said ,,Good day madam” before she quickly made her way home.

Alya walked the fastest way home from where she was but didn't ran home. As she arrived she was greeted by an good sight her little sister playing her older sister watching TV and her parents cooking in the kitchen. ,,I am home” and after that her two little gremlins hugged her from booth sides ,,Play with us” they said simultaneously. Alya chuckled with family and friends it seemed to be rather easy to forget things that scared you shitless not even minutes ago. She would get through whatever she started today that was for sure. Her sisters dragged her into the living room and she got greeted by the rest of her family. There were some weird weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it I plan on updating at last once a week maybe more so yeah


End file.
